Rewriting Reality
by Lady Roronoa
Summary: Being set to One Piece was almost a dream come Then I became apart of the Mugiwara Kaizoku, and everything I mean, come I BECAME A PIRATE! - my First OC who falls into one piece, please enjoy


Rewriting Reality

By Lady Roronoa

Summary: Falling into One Piece was almost a dream come true. Then I find out just what it means to be a real pirate, and everything changes. I get nakama, adventures, and a captain who inspires in me an unshakeable loyalty. Just who is the person who makes this all happen? Why Monkey D. Luffy of course!

This story will have gore, violence, and descriptive mature scenes. The characters may act a bit ooc but that is because this is my story and I believe if you're going to make an ' oc character falls into the story' story then it should change a bit because of the characters presence. Plus, please remember, that despite it being very light in detailed violence or gore in the story, these characters live in a corrupt society and that there is a _lot_ more blood that comes from wounds like that in real life. So, yeah. Please enjoy. If Victoria as too Mary sue-is in this chapter and the next, please bare with me. She is my first OC and I will make sure to lessen it in the future chapters.

I also wish to point out that my character is NOT a world's witch. There will be people like that in my story but not, I repeat, _not _my character. I will admit that _'Live 'til you drop'_ and _'My life in One Piece'_ has inspired me to write my own OC love story but I will try my hardest to stay original. If something is too similar for your liking IM me, but do not flame me like I'm purposefully trying to copy another authors work.

To the authors of those two stories, I thank you. You are OC geniuses and I hope mine turns out half as good!

Love, Lady R

Enjoy!

Chapter One- Talking Tigers and Confusion

"Shhh, you'll wake her up!" A feminine voice shouted. A hush fell. "I doubt that. She's quite 'out of it', as humans say." a smooth tenor disagreed. There was a shuffle.

"So what do we do with her?' a small and childlike voice piqued. "Exactly what the Magister said to," A wizened voice murmured "We send her to her future."

Sometimes there are moments where you just want to wake up cursing the world. Well right now was one of those moments for me. The first thing I registered upon consciousness returning to me was pain. A lot of pain. The type of pain that left you breathless for a second before you could finally scream.

My entire body was consumed by it, like liquid fire was coursing through my veins and my bones were being doused in acid. Now, I could take pain. I was a fighter, a martial artist. Despite being a women my body has been trained since I was small to take pain and transfer it into energy to continue on. But this? This was the ninth level of hell.

"Argh" A groan escaped my lips, chapped as they felt, as I mustered enough willpower to fight against the agony and open my eyes. Bad idea. Searing white slashed across my poor unprepared eyes leaving me whimpering in pain. Again.

Slowly this time, I tried again. Luckily I was more prepared this time and I was able to take in my surroundings. The pain by now was noticeably fading making it easier to concentrate. I was in a room. A huge, lovely, beautifully lavished room. It had to be the size of entire mansion- spanning so much in both height and width that I could barely see the opposing walls. The room was painted in warm colors of red cinnamon, burnt orange, and smooth gold- all m favorite colors. The carpet was a matching dark mocha and plush to the point where you could just sink into it and never want to move.

The room had no windows but the entire ceiling was made from a shockingly clear glass that showed the sky- twilight. On one wall there was a fire place and on top of it hung a dark wood stained picture frame that was oddly enough, empty. On two other walls there were nearly entire wall covering bookshelves filled to the brim with books. In front of the shelves in the corner where they met, was a round black marble table that was about a knee length from the floor. Pillows substituted for chairs around it , made from what looked to be the smoothest of silks and velvets.

All in all, It was amazing.

"Where..." my voice rasped. I barely recognized it "...Where am I?" Unsteadily I clambered to my feet and circled slightly in awe. Questions flitted through my mind mercilessly but I squashed them down less I gave myself a migraine. I needed to get a grip. Absently I glanced around and caught my reflection on a mirror I hadn't seen before. (When had that gotten there?)

Staring back at me was the same image that always looked back at me. A slimmer than average girl with a normal height for an eighteen year old with pale skin and slightly sharp features. Almond shaped gold eyes that always carried a dangerous glint in them from years of training and platinum blonde hair that fell to a small yet toned waist in soft waves. A deceptively feminine body hiding years of some of the toughest training to man. A simple black tank top and cut off jeans covered said body with some strappy flat black sandals covering the feet. A red satchel sat next to me.

So it seemed like I was alright. No outside wounds or apparent bruises. No enemies to explain my now receding painful awakening. "What is going on here?" I grumbled seeing no logical explanation. Nothing made sense! Where was I? How'd I get here? Hell, what had I been doing before all this happened!

"That, my dear," A voice rumbled like rolling thunder behind me " is all about to be explained." Quick as lightening I whipped around and fell into an defensive stance. My senses were going haywire, desperately trying to figure out how something had appeared without my noticing and if it was a threat. I was ready for a fight if it was. What I saw though, made me freeze in my spot.

Now wait, Freeze frame.

Stop.

Let's get a few things straight before I continue.

My name is Victoria Hellthrone. Well, actually, it's Victorie (Accent over the 'E') HeLthrone (Accent over the 'L' and the 'E') But only when my mother is home. ( Because it's more _elegant_, she says. Yuck). I'm the daughter of Lauralin Hellthrone; the CEO of a large wedding corporation called Weddings United and some Guy I've never met. I'm kind of glad for that too. Seeing as he made my mom one hell of a bitter harpy he must be some jackass. Yeah, thanks dad. Whoever the hell you are.

I'm eighteen and live in Paris, France; where I attended a world renown Martial Arts Academy known as Ryuukyutsu. I graduated about a year back and gained the ceremonial tribal dragon tattoo in between my shoulder blades and down my spine at graduation. Its head was in the middle of the back of my neck while it's wings spread across my shoulder blades. The body continued down my spine before ending at the bottom of my lower back. It was a great symbol of pride for me.

I lived alone because my mother is a workaholic and my dad is, of course, MIA. I have no siblings and no true friends. For some reason people avoid me like the plague. Whether it's because I can kick tons of ass or because I'm really a quiet person, I don't know. But it's been like that for years.

Right now , the last thing I can remember is me relaxing in my room before - nothing.

Now, play.

Where was I? Oh yeah.

Freaking out.

Uncommon for me, but in this situation I think I could get a bit of leniency. Why, you might ask? Simple. There was a huge- really, _really_ huge- ass Siberian tiger standing in the middle of the room staring at me. "Whoa," I breathed " Big Kitty. Where'd you come from?" Now don't get me wrong. Worse comes to worst and I'd be able to subdue the animal, but not without quite a few lacerations. I mean, come on, look at the size of that guy!

Oddly enough, not joking, the big cat looked almost **amused**. It made no move to attack- or even move at all. It just stood there. "You are quite lively," came the same rumbling baritone voice" You're sure to have many entertaining adventures." I tensed and glanced around suspiciously. There seemed to be no guy that randomly appeared to be speaking which left only one option. One insanely ludicrous option. Settling my gaze on the beautiful rust colored feline I frowned minisculely. "I'm going to go out on a limb here at the price of looking completely crazy and say that was you?" I asked straightening out of my stance just a bit. The tigers tail flicked lightly. My body tensed again. "You'd be correct" came the amused reply. To my credit I only gapped for a few seconds as I saw furry tiger lips actually for the words and speak them.

"Well? Are you going to stare rudely or come and take a seat?" the tiger asked, raising what seemed to be an eyebrow ridge. Lost as of what to do when facing a talking tiger admonishing me for staring at said talking tiger I simply picked up my satchel and walked to the pile of pillows. The tiger sat across from me at the table and I fidgeted awkwardly. "So?" I murmured warily " Where is this place? And whom are you?"

The tiger gave a smile- or what I think was a smile- and put a heavy paw on the marble table. "My name is Fenris Avery Emerson the third and this is your personal soul dimension. Welcome." I stared dumbly at the cat, mind whirling a mile a millisecond. Soul dimension? What? Because that explained anything! "My _what_?" I exclaimed loudly. My voice was tinged with panic and high pitched. Normally I'm pretty calm and levelheaded but it seems that I couldn't think straight for some reason. Right now I was in a strange enclosed room with an talking Siberian tiger named Fenris. That was all my mind could really register.

Fenris gave the animal equivalent or a frown . "Do you not know what a soul pocket is? You're mother should have explained this to you when she explained your inheritance." Now it was my turn to frown, or rather, give a demented sort of snarl. I'm sure if I would've looked into a mirror I would've seen my eyes sharpen and my teeth bare in the anger I felt. An anger I always felt when my mother was mentioned.

"My mother? Hah! The most I see of her is her signature on my allowance checks. What inheritance? Please tell me you don't mean her company, because I want nothing to do with weddings!"I scoffed. Fenris froze and a distinct look of horror crossed his face. The air changed slightly- statically charged with a feeling of graveness. "You don't know? Oh no. Oh no no no. This is bad, really bad."

Swiftly he rose to his paws and began to pace. He mumbled quietly to himself and I looked on with confusion. "Excuse me? What don't I know?" Fenris ignored me and continued to pace, ears thrown back and tail flicking madly. "Ah, the Council warned me about this. How could that women be so vile as to not care for her daughter! Alistair would be so disappointed-!" Irritated now, I stood with my arms crossed. " Excusez moi! Qu'est-ce que te racontes? An explanation would be nice!" I exclaimed, my native language- French, If you didn't notice- slipping into my speech. I spoke many languages due to the many different nationalities of the teachers at Ryuukyutsu, But French was my native one; Followed by English, German, Japanese, and Spanish.

Immediately he stopped and shot a look at me. Something that vaguely resembled sorrow contorted his features and he gave a sigh. "Yes- an explanation. Of course. Right. You might want to sit down. This will take awhile." he huffed tiredly.

I gave him a measured look before once again taking a seat in the plush pillows. He did the same and wrapped his tail around his front paws. "Ah, where to begin?" he murmured causing me to frown. "The beginning usually does the trick." The look he gave me was one of wry amusement. " But which beginning is the question, is it not?" My frown deepened and I sat straighter. Instinct told me that there was something bigger than me going on here, and I was not someone to ignore that.

Fenris let out another sigh. It sounded so sad and world weary. "I guess I'll have to tell you everything. Very well, listen closely." Once more he set his paw on the marble table, except this time something happened. The marble faded to a translucent silver and it began to move gently as if alive. It gave off the image of floating liquid quicksilver. "Wha-?" "This is Gods silver. Silver enchanted by the Four Gods to see anything. Time, Place, all irrelevant. It is what gives the Deities the ability to watch over mortals." Fenris explained quietly. I didn't lift my gaze from the beautiful lake of liquid as I spoke. "Anything?" "Anything?" he confirmed. "Wow."

Lifting the same paw he dipped it into the silver lake and murmured "Diagram of the Dimensions". As the words were spoken the liquid began to move in a clockwise motion faster and faster until it was a mini whirlpool being held by an iron table frame.

Soon however the water began to slow, turning an eerie inky black as it did so. All too soon it was completely still, like a pool of darkness save for sparse wisps of white that moved like molasses in small circles. It looked weird. Like when your slowly walking down a stream, watching sand and soil gather around your feet and dispersing as you walked. As they moved they formed what looked to be an actual diagram. There was one big circle drawn in the misty opaque liquid titled 'core' while small lines branched off to connect with smaller circles. These were titled 'subs'.

"Okay." Fenris began catching my attention. "In the beginning, before anything existed, there were Four Gods. These Gods are the personification of the four elements. There is Terra, commonly called Gaia, oldest and wisest of the four. Earth. There is Eau, the most compassionate of the four. Water. Then there is Brise, the most carefree of the four. Air. Finally, there is the youngest of the four; the most childish and temperamental- Feu. Fire.

Together they watch over the mortals. A race created by an entity known as the High Magister." For a moment I could only blink as I took it all in. The I gave a full bodied sigh."What's the High Magister?" Fenris' ears flicked before he answered. "Whom, you mean. You can liken the High Magister as the final say so." "Is he a God?" "Not exactly. He- well, there isn't much known about him. But for now, you can say he's the highest power in existence."

Warily, I nodded. Knowing there was a defiant all powerful thing existing made one edgy. "Alright, back to the history lesson. In the beginning there was only one single dimension. This dimension is the one you know. Humans call it earth. The supernatural- or those who know of the different dimensions- know it as 'Core'."

"Wait! You said in the beginning. Meaning there is now more than one? And what's this about the supernatural? What exactly does that category all entail?" My voice was frantic as I asked this, somewhat stunned at all this new information.

Now I know you might be wondering why I'm taking a talking cats word at face value. One, it's a tiger. Two, it's _talking_. Why wasn't I running away screaming? Why wasn't I questioning my sanity or trying to convince myself this was a dream? Easy really. I knew this wasn't a dream, simply because I knew myself well enough to tell it wasn't a dreamscape. I knew this was real. Plus- the tiger was talking. How could I not expect weird things to follow after that? "Ah! Good question!" Fenris exclaimed.

"Yes, there is more than one dimension. The first one which you know as Core was created by the High Magister. Core was created for humans as the 'original' world, while 'subs'," Here he pointed to the smaller orbs that branched off the bigger one " were created for the supernatural. Humans still live here of course, but they have evolved to fight off the inhabitants of the sub worlds. They're...different."

I frowned. "Different how?" I was gifted with an raised eyebrow ridge once more. "Don't you already know?" I blinked in confusion, completely thrown. What? Seeing my confusion Fenris gave a felines smirk. "You've read haven't you? Stories? Tall tales? Bestsellers? Those are all true stories-whether the author knows it or not. It's a method used by the High Magister to give humans faith. The authors are called windows, providing a story about someone or something in another dimension."

"O-oh. But, why? Why tell us if we don't know it's true? Humanity has quite a few 'if I can't see it, it's not real' fans." I wondered. "There is always belief that it exists." Fenris told me" Humans feel the connection of the other worlds through these stories. It's how you get hardcore fans and obsessions. As for why? It's to keep your kind informed while you live on the Core."

I was caught up short at his last sentence. "My kind? I'm human aren't?" I was just joking as I said it, a smirk on my face and everything. I felt ice seep into my veins at the look on Fenris' face however. Tiger or not- clear dismissal is hard to mistaken.

When Fenris spoke next his tone was hard and serious. "No. You are not."

I sat back, leaning away from the tiger slowly. A heavy feeling settled in my heart and my instincts reared up again. All I could feel was bad, bad, bad.

"You're a dimension mage- not to be mistaken as a world's witch- a race made by the High Magister to travel between the dimensions at will. You are made biologically to withstand whatever world you decide to go to. I take it you woke up in pain?" At my nod he continued " That was your body going though it's change to fit it's new abilities. You can now do a myriad of things you couldn't before. Thanks to your training as you've grown it should be easier for you to adjust and handle your new powers."

I gave a groan and muttered an unpleasant curse. So I wasn't human. That explained the pain. Great. What else. " So you said this is a biological thing, meaning-?" "Yes. Your mother is- was, a mage too. Or at least she was until that happened and you were born." My eyes narrowed in suspicion and I flicked some of my hair away from my face. "Since _what_ happened?" I demanded. Fenris paused. I gave a scowl. "Well?" Huffing in annoyance he flicked his tail at me with a glare.

"Patience, geez. That, being, falling in love with your father. They left each other on a bitter note and as you know- that made Lauralin quite sour." I grimaced at my mother's name. "The lords warned me of it being a possibility but I never quite believed it to be true. Lauralin had always been a vengeful person, but never to this extent. It may not mean much, but I apologize for that." Fenris muttered sadly.

I frowned and waved away the apology. "Don't be. My mother's choices are her own. That being said: What's this about going to a new 'dimension' ?" Fenris waved his paw and the gods silver turned back into hard black marble. "Yes. The Magister had decided it is time for you to begin your destiny. Now before you ask, the Magister rarely ever involves himself in the affairs of mortals. He is the supreme being and as such should have no part in that of the mortals. You however, are a special case. He has issued a direct order . You are to begin your duties as a Mage."

"Go where, exactly?" I questioned nervously. My instincts- honed from years of kidnappings and training- were screaming out at me again. Telling me something big was going to happen. " Here ." Fenris grinned, showing off pearly white fangs. I gapped as a book flew from the shelf and landed in my lap. Picking it up a gasped escaped me. "No. Way..." Here Fenris smirked. "Yes way. This was your mothers last destination so it is only fitting that it is your first."

I looked down at a title I knew so well and the picture depicted under it. A title that had caused me many daydreams and detentions in response. Absently I felt the air change - becoming colder and frigid. "Well, I must say," I looked back at his expectantly as he spoke. "-Good luck Madam Hellthrone."

"Wha-?" My voice was cut off as I felt a tug as my navel- almost like a portkey from 'Harry Potter'- followed by a sudden feeling of weightlessness.

Then- nothing.

Back in the small pocket dimension of one new dimension mage and somber tiger sat staring at a worn copy of the story 'One Piece' that had been in similar yet oh so different hands decades ago. In a bland voice that spoke of repetition Fenris commanded "Return" and invisible hands lifted the old tale and slid it back into its age old slot. Once the item was returned the spirit guardian stood from his spot features morphing into a fearsome snarl. "It is finally time, I see, to set things straight. To see _that_ woman" Stalking forwards with purpose the tiger burst into dust, ready to face an old ward.

Mere seconds before he did however, he glanced over his shoulder at the room. "Yes, you will need it-

_Good Luck."_

End Chapter One

Aaaaaaaand wallah!

Chapter Numero Uno is complete.

Read and review Por Favor!

Lady R .


End file.
